Talk:Hiruzen Sarutobi
This edit could use some cleanup. It's overly fanatic and contains POV. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:03 (UTC) What is wrong with the article...? something is defenetly wrong with this article... could someone clean this up. To whoever cleaned it up... thank you My recent edits I changed a couple of things to the page which I'll explain here. *I changed every mention of Sarutobi being the Third Hokage's surname to it being his old name. The reason is two-fold. First, there is strong evidence of Sarutobi being the Third's given (and likely only) name and not his surname. Second, the Hokage title works the same as, for instance, the stage names of Kabuki actors. In other words, Hokage is not so much a title as it is an actual name all but replacing his old name. In fact, either the first or the second databook literally calls Sarutobi the Third's "old name". *I changed the kanji for his nickname (猿) to the katakana サル. This is how his nickname is written in the manga. Also, it is only the Second Hokage that calls him Saru. The First Holage simply calls him Sarutobi. *I removed the mention of , since it isn't named in either the manga, or the databooks, nor is it ever explained how it works. If anybody has a source that does give this information, please mention it. --ShounenSuki 16:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Uh huh. What about Konohamaru then? He calls himself a Genin of the Sarutobi Clan. About the "replacing name" thing: not sure about that. People are still calling the Fifth "Tsunade" just as much as they are calling her "Godaime". I think Godaime and Hokage are both titles which are more formally used (Hokage used to address whoever the leader of the village happens to be at the time, while Godaime refers specifically to the Fifth), used in the same way as "President" or "Your Majesty" :First of all, why did you reply to a two-year-old discussion? :Second of all, in Japanese, the difference between names and titles is far less distinct than in English. The Hokage title falls between a normal title (e.g. queen) and a regnal name (e.g. Elisabeth II). It is very much similar to the stage names taken on by kabuki actors (e.g. actor Natsuo Horikoshi took on the name Jūnidaime Ichikawa Danjūrō, or Ichikawa Danjūrō XII in English). :Basically, the Hokage title replaces their old name in practically every aspect of life and it would be a faux pas to address them with their old name, unless you were familiar with them or of higher or equal social rank. Of course, in the beginning it would be difficult to switch, but years into the reign of a Hokage, it would be rare to find someone who still uses the old name, but wasn't intimately familiar with the Hokage. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::a) Apologies...didn't notice the date ::...in any case though, I had a point to make and this looked like the most relevant section at the time. ::b) About the names...it's kinda the same thing. After all, we don't usually call the Queen of England "Elisabeth II" unless we're distinguishing between different monarchs. We usually refer to her as "The Queen", or more properly "Her Majesty" (taking into account the fact that Japanese culture places more emphasis on respect than western culture). Ignore the President example, it was perhaps bad seeing as we change Presidents so often. ::c) We agree that Sarutobi was his Surname? Third databook I was able to find a scan of the Third Hokage's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, a lot of first names have been revealed since I last came to Narutopedia. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 11:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I read Naruto Manga since the first chapter, and till now (Cap. 423) none was revelated about the first name of Sarutobi, so I don't believe that this is your real name (the same for Raiga who is considered a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist only in anime, but he don't appear in manga). --Brunoy Anastasiya Seryozhenko (Talk) 05:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::You don't have to believe it. But it's right.--TheUltimate3 05:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) When? When and where was theird and second hokages first name revealed?Saimaroimaru 15:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : Third databook. Jacce 15:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Name? When did we ever learn that his name was Hiruzen? I have never heard of this before. :Please read the talkpage before you post. Both of the sections above the one you posted say where his name was released. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 12, 2008 @ 01:22 (UTC) Earth natured or fire natured? the third hokage hiruzen can use both earth and fire style jutsus. even though he can use two elements, which element is his chakra naturally lean to. i believe it is earth natured because he uses more earth style jutsus than fire ones. By JohnnyB317 Feb Friday 13, 2009 :We simply do not know. It was never stated. Also, at least in the manga, he uses both Fire Release and Earth Release once. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Wasn't it stated that he knew all of the techniques in the village? Wouldn't this imply that he was capable of every nature? (talk) 02:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :"said to" ≠ fact. "knew" ≠ can perform. I know the Rasengan, but I can't use it in most everyday situations. ~SnapperT '' 02:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) refer to him as sarutobi seeing as he is always referred to as "sarutobi" shoudnt the article refer to kim as sarutobi, not "hiruzen"Hollow Flash (talk) 23:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : We refer to Naruto with Naruto, don't we? Would be strange to suddenly refer to somebody else with their surname, although that's what the characters normally say. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::We do refer to Might Guy as Guy though. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 20, 2009 @ 00:41 (UTC) That is his stage name not his real name.Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 23:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) If the databooks, artbooks, and almost all sources are correct, Might Guy is is real name. And by the titans don't use that "Hey word on the streets" thing again.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) in the bleach wiki they sometimes refer to characters by their surname as well as their given, in the Kisuke Urahara article they refer to him as "Urahara" as well as "Kisuke"Hollow Flash (talk) 13:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Much less confusing if we keep to one name, though. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The third databook (which revealed the Third Hokage's given name) seems to prefer "Hiruzen," in parallel with practically all other characters' names. Might Guy and Rock Lee seem to be exceptions and it could very well be that Might and Rock are something like nicknames. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) just because the databook refers to him as hiruzen, the manga refers to him as sarutobi, the manga is a primary source The.. databook is at least just as important as the manga. It contains much more, and much more accurate information than what the manga does. Also, sign your comments, please. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) sarutobi's label there is no reference in this article to Sandaime being hailed as "the god of the shinobi". Orochimaru said that during their battle,in the manga- chapter 121 page 03. you may be right but in the naruto arena mission for the 3rd hokage it says god of shinobi and for the second and first hokage it says the resurection of the second i resrurection of the first these say the time when orochimaru revived the former kages with his jutsu Sartorias (talk) 18:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Young Sarutobi Images. Someone needs to post the images of Hiruzen from Naruto Shippuden 127 and 128, and having images soley from Part I is not always a good thing in my opinion. Showing an image of Young Hiruzen under the abilities section or anywhere swould be rather brilliant :)--Bartallen2 (talk) 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll get on it in a bit...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Done..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) original design i have a picture of the original design of sarutobi... if you think it will be a good contribution to the wiki let me know --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Unnamed Collaboration Jutsu Can somebody make a page about the collaboration attack in the begin of the battle with Orochimaru. Kakuzu has his Katon/Futon collaboration jutsu even if it was unnamed and without the exact techs named, so there is no reason not. So can someone please do it. I Don't know how really.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 02:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan more hype In chapter 140 page 04, Kabuto sais that "it is said" that Hiruzen was the strongest of the 5 Kages although we cant conclude that it referce to the Kages from the last chapters (maybe only to onoki). Look at his stats. Not only is he the only Kage, but the only shinobi of all with stats to have 5/5 in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. He also has 5/5 intellegence and hand seals. The only reason he has 3/3 in Strength, Speed and Stamina is due to his age. Thus, in his prime, it is likely his stats would have been 40/40, making him the strongest shinobi of all those that are given stats (likely, Nagato, Madara, etc. would be stronger). Young Sarutobi Someone needs to post an image of Young Sarutobi from the latest Chapter.--Bartallen2 (talk) 16:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Age How old do you think he is? probably like 60 or something close to that. ::Sign ur signature. And it says it in his Inofbox: *Age: **68 - 69 (Deceased) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Family Section Why isn't Konohamaru Sarutobi listed in the family section of his info box?Umishiru (talk) 05:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed.Umishiru (talk) 06:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Reign Is anyone else uncomfortable with Danzo's flashback in Ch 481? People always refer to the Fourth as a young Hokage, and suddenly we're told Sarutobi becomes Hokage when he's still in his nappies (or at least waaaay before Team Sarutobi is formed). Perhaps that scene has a fairly anticlimatic end... i.e. the kids all escape, The Second beats everyone and they all live happily ever after...or at least for a few more years. :The people who call the Fourth a young Hokage lived in an era where the Third Hokage was already very old. The Third may have been younger than the Fourth when they first became Hokage, but that is simply no longer how the people view the Third. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia If its mentioned he shares a nickname with the Sage of Six Paths, then shouldn't the fact that both use a staff be mentioned as well? :The two staffs have almost nothing in common. ''~SnapperT '' 03:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Retirement Is it ever actually said that Hiruzen retired when Minato took office? Recent chapters indicate Hiruzen still had some amount of official responsibilities during Minato's reign. ''~SnapperT '' 03:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, actually, the first databook mentions it. Although, given the nature of the Hokage title, perhaps abdicated is a better word. Many abdicated monarchs are still somewhat involved with the job, helping their new successor get the hang of things and such. Especially when the new monarch has other things to worry about, like a pregnant wife about to give birth. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking, but it seemed odd that he had his own personal ANBU too. ''~SnapperT ''' 17:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That might be because they were still in a transition period. Those ANBU have spent most of their lives working under the Third. the Third knows what missions are going on and which ANBU are good at what. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Became Hokage Does anybody know at what age he became hokage? Could we add an information that he's youngest person ever elected as the hokage at his trivia? :It has never been stated directly, but the various hints and clues point at him having been in his mid-teens to mid-twenties, with his teens being more likely. :Unfortunately, without knowing the exact ages of him and the other Hokage, we cannot say he was the youngest with certainty. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Namikaze Minato was the youngest hokageGiotis (talk) 18:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for your well-phrased input, based in solid, indisputable facts. It has been utterly invaluable to this disc— :::Oh wait, it was a random shout with no argument or facts to support it at all... Sorry 'bout that, thought you were helpful for a sec there. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't understand what you are saying.Giotis (talk) 10:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm saying your input was useless and disruptive. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay it may was useless but please put it more gently.Giotis (talk) 16:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Facing Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/33928369/10 here does it look like they faced the menacing ball (and surivived) while Minato was gone, or just when Minato zapped the last away and now? Finally, http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/33928369/11 here, does he look to concerned? As in he could deal with it but it will be exhausting? I ask since if the answers are yes and no respectfully, this means he could deal with this attack (and how many can say that?). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It does suggest that the Nine-Tails used more than just the shown two chakra blasts, which really isn't surprising in the slightest, as that is his main method of attack. :Also, if the Third thought he or the shinobi with him couldn't handle that attack, he would have ordered everyone to leave the second he saw the Nine-Tails forming it. However, he was obviously getting exhausted, since he slumped down just as he saw the blast being formed. :In other words, he wasn't in a good state, but he could at least avoid it at such a close range, if not somehow handle it. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Lava Release It is quite evident that Hiruzen is capable of using Lava Release as shown in the battle against Orochimaru when he spit mudballs infused with fire to increase the damage of the jutsu... Do you think Lava Release should be added to Hiruzen's kekkai genkai? :All he did was catch the mud of fire, he didn't mix earth and fire chakra.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) He did not use Lava Release, he merely used a combination of Fire Release and Earth Release. Granted it may seem one in the same, but it isn't. On top of that, wasn't it anime only?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 21:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) All techs of the hidden leaf I can't remember where it is now, but someone linked a Interesting facts thread which supposedly came from the databook. onw of the facts said that sarutobi was said to have a counter for every tech in the village, including MS and EMS abilities, like Tsukuyomi. Does anyone know more about this? :It's not true. The Third Hokage was said to be able to use all the techniques in Konoha. It was never said he had a counter to everything. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) i just looked it up on some sites and i found it on saiyenisland,can someone chack the second fanbook plz,it must be written in there :Do you believe everything you read online? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 17:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ShounenSuki-senpai has translated the second databook, correct? So wherever you're reading this from, it must be wrong.--'NinjaSheik' 17:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) @famkck no,that is why i'm asking it.. and saiyenisland is mostly trustyworthy --The tyrant kuma (talk) 20:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :And I would like this site to also be trustworthy, and not add things without a proper source. A random comment on saiyenisland saying Hiruzen could counter all of Konoha's jutsu does not count as a source. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 21:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) shinobi no kami sandaime hokage I don't know where you guys find up the fact that he was named shinobi kami like sage of six paths.I was watching viz media version on jetix four years ago and nobody said it that hirunzen had nick name shinobi kami. Now maybe you know something I don't, and OK maybe I mist it about the nick name but you people compare man who had crated and revoluzionated ninjutsu the sage with hirunzen who only learned jutsu. Comparing hirunzen and sage is like comparing the creator of letters and the writter of some famous book because if creator of the letter wasn't alive the guy who wrote books could not write because there was nobody to create letters, so hirunzen wouldn't be anything wuthout the sage...YamatoTakeru (talk) 22:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Databooks. Third one, if I'm not mistaken. Omnibender - Talk - 03:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC)